Photopolymerizable printing plates are well-known to those skilled in the printing arts. In recent years such plates have become useful in all areas of printing including: letterpress, pattern plates, flexographic, etc. There have been many problems associated with the research and development of the photopolymerizable printing plates which have a base support, e.g., metal, bearing a photopolymerizable layer. Such plates, during printing, undergo pressures and stresses which can be destructive of the printing images. Since photopolymerizable layers normally do not adhere to the support under the printing conditions to which the printing plate is exposed, early in the development of such printing plates adhesive layers were inserted between the support and the photopolymerizable layer. During development, e.g., with solvent washout, it was found that the adhesive layer was often attacked by the solvent thereby weakening the bond. Printing plates were developed that contained so called "barrier layers", i.e., a thin portion of the photopolymerizable layer adjacent to the support was completely polymerized thereby preventing solvent from affecting the adhesive bond. While the barrier layer proved to be effective, it is advantageous because an additional step is required to form the barrier layer and the image, after development, is of decreased height because of the presence of the barrier layer. It is therefore desirable to utilize as an adhesive layer a composition that satisfactorily adheres the photopolymerizable layer to the support prior to and after development without the presence of a barrier layer. Advantageously the adhesive layer is developable in the same aqueous alkaline solution as is the photopolymerizable layer.